


and don't you dare be late [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "and don't you dare be late" by irnan.</p><p>"or, Peggy Carter is accidentally sent time-travelling by mind-controlled rogue Nazi secret agents. (If anyone ever asked, honesty would compel her to admit that this is probably not the strangest thing to ever happen to her; those come after the time travel.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	and don't you dare be late [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and don't you dare be late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433715) by [irnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnan/pseuds/irnan). 



mp3, Length: 52:08  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and%20don%27t%20you%20dare%20be%20late.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-dont-you-dare-be-late).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got over my neurosis about not being British enough to voice Peggy to post this. This is my absolute favorite Peggy/Steve story. I definitely completely butchered the German in this, so I apologize.


End file.
